Yukiko Hirohara
|-|Limiter On= |-|Limiter Off= Summary Yukiko Hirohara is a very energetic, eccentric and lively girl who never stays still. She is an orphan and was once a child soldier used by military officers as a suicide bomber, due to her immortality. The trauma she developed made her a mindless killing machine. She was later taken in by the Hirohara family and managed to redevelop a human side thanks to her new older cousin. She represents the sin of Wrath. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A Name: Yukiko Hirohara, Yurisha, Lovely Junior Origin: 11eyes-Tsumi to Batsu to Aganai no Shoujo Gender: Female Age: 15 Classification: Human, Orphan, Ex-Child Soldier, High school student, Void Fragment Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Knife Combat, Hypermobility and All-Terrain Mobility, Immortality (Type 3), Regeneration (Mid, High-Mid overtime), Afterimage, Enhanced Senses and Awareness Attack Potency: Small Building level (Comparable to Misuzu Kusakabe) Speed: Supersonic (Superior to Misuzu Kusakabe) Lifting Strength: Superhuman (Due to her limiters being removed she can exert strength far greater than a normal human) Striking Strength: Small Building Class Durability: Small Building level Stamina: Very High (Can launch countless attacks for several minutes against each of the Black Knights without ever getting tired; as an ex-child soldier used by the military for all sorts of missions, she has learned to survive under any situation.) Range: Extended Human Melee range with her knives Standard Equipment: Heckle and Jeckle- Her Twin Surgical Knives Intelligence: Skilled Combatant (Yukiko has years of experience fighting wars, and is a killing machine that always aims for her targets vital areas) Weaknesses: None notable Feats: * She was the only one to break out of Misao’s gravity-binding spell * She was casually dodging Takahisa’s continuous stream of empowered fireballs when he was in berserk mode, and Acedia’s beams and lasers. * She almost single-handedly defeated Gula. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Super Speed: Yukiko’s greatest asset is her speed. She can move so fast, beyond what the normal eye can see, that she leaves after-images behind her. Even the Black Knights have trouble keeping up with her. * Knife Combat: When fighting, Yukiko uses two large surgical knives that she normally hides beside her thighs. The knives are very solid, barely ever wear out, and are close to unbreakable. She has perfect mastery over them over the years she has used them. * Regeneration: Her Voidstone Fragment grants her powerful and fast regeneration, that makes her immortal. She can regenerate any limbs and organs, even vital ones, in a minute, regenerate her brain in several minutes, and can even regenerate from being blown to pieces in a couple days. * Limiter Off: Her glasses work as a limiter. When she takes them off, she goes from energetic and joyful to an emotionless and ruthless killing machine, attacking anyone she sees as an enemy. This is not a berserk or rage mode, as she keeps her senses and can distinguish friend from foe. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:11eyes -Tsumi to Batsu to Aganai no Shoujo Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Visual Novel Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Knife Users Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Speedsters Category:Acrobats Category:Afterimage Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Dual Wielders Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Orphans Category:Schoolgirls Category:Soldiers Category:Tier 9